I Will See You Again
by ijustcantstayawayfromyou
Summary: My Lucian take on Carrie Underwood's "See You Again." AU, very fluffy (; Please Review!


**Alright, I love you guys! You're seriously the best! The amount of views, and the reviews I have gotten so far are making my life! Like I'm seriously smiling so big right now! THANK YOU! Here's another short for ya (; Hoping to get the first chapter of my full Lucian (AU) story up soon, but don't hold me to it. School starts back tomorrow. :/ Anyway, enjoy!**

Ian – March 31st, 2012

"Luce?" I yell out as I walk into our house. "I'm home," I say as I sit my duffel bag down in the entry way.

"I'm in the kitchen!" She replies instantly and I smile, making my way into the kitchen.

I walk in to find her with her back turned to me, as she cooks something at the stove. I quickly slip up behind her, placing my hands on her hips and lean down to kiss her cheek.

She turns her head to the side so that she could see me and a huge smile covers her face. "Hey baby, how was your meeting?"

At that, I tense slightly and she looks at me confused. "Um, about that, we need to talk."

Her face instantly falls, already knowing where I was going with this. "When do you leave?"

I bite my bottom lip as I take a step back and lean against the counter beside her. My arms fold across my chest. "Next week," I trail off.

Without saying a word, her eyes snap shut and she turns back to the stove, facing away from me, so that I couldn't see her crying. She had always been weird about me seeing her crying when I leave. She never liked to do it in front of me, which I never understood, but I know that once I was gone, she would always come home and break down. Ashley and Troian had always confirmed that for me.

"Hey," I say stepping back toward her and wrapping my arms back around her and resting my head on her shoulder. "Don't cry,"

She shakes her head as she continues to stir whatever it was, she was cooking. "I'm not, I don't cry. It's pointless, because I know I'm going to see you again, so why be sad?"

I close my eyes and lean down to rest my forehead against her shoulder. The thing I loved most about Lucy was her strength. She was unbelievably strong and hard headed. She knew the risks every time she sent me away, that I could possibly never come home, but yet she always seemed to have faith that I always would. It was honestly amazing; I don't know how she does it. I can't even look at it that way, every time I leave her and the kids, there's always a nagging voice in the back of my head wondering if that was the last time I will ever see them.

"You do know its okay to cry right?" I ask, looking up to her.

She just simply turns her head to look at me and shakes it. "I know, but I can't. Otherwise, I'll break for sure."

I give her a sympathetic smile as I lean toward her and kiss her. "I love you Luce,"

She smiles slightly. "I love you too," She then turns back to the stove and switches it off. "Alright, dinner is ready. Can you go get the munchkin?"

I smile as I stand up and head toward the door. "Sure,"

Ian – March 6th, 2012

Today was finally the day that I was being deployed. I had spent the last week, outside of meetings and training, with Lucy and the kids. I knew it was going to be a long, hard year, so I tried to squeeze in as much time with them as I could.

Last night Lucy and I had barely gotten any sleep. We had a nice dinner, and then snuggled in bed, with Tate in between us; Camdyn was lying in her bassinet on my side of the bed. The kids slept throughout the night without a problem, neither of them understood the circumstances, but Lucy and I just stayed up talking until we both eventually fell asleep.

We awoke early this morning and I moved Tate to a pallet in the floor so that Lucy and I could just lie with each other for a few hours, since it would be the last time we had the opportunity for well over a year.

We were now at the airport, where my entire platoon was waiting to board the jet. Lucy had Tate propped up on her right hip, while I held Camdyn, who was fast asleep, in left arm. My right arm was around Lucy and Tate, pulling them into me. We stood like this, until they announced the last call, meaning I had to leave.

I lean down and plant a soft kiss, as well as I love you, to Camdyn before leaning down and placing her in her carrier seat, so that Lucy won't have to after I'm gone.

Lucy watches, with watery eyes as I say my goodbyes to Camdyn.

Once I was done, I turn to her and Tate, and hold out my arms for my son. He quickly reaches out and I take him from Lucy.

He instantly buries his face in the crook of my neck and snuggles closer to me.

I bite my bottom lip and blink back my own personal tears as I listen to him sob in my neck. It broke my heart, listening to his sobs, sure he was only three, so he didn't understand the full circumstances, but he knew enough to know that I wasn't coming home anytime soon. I comfortingly rub my hand up and down his back. "Buddy, don't cry."

He just pulls back, his little face, tear stained and nods.

"I love you buddy," I whisper to him.

He nods. "I love you too daddy,"

I smile as l lean forward and place a soft kiss to the top of his head. "I'll see you soon okay?"

He nods. "See you soon," I smile proudly, even at a young age, he knows we never say goodbye, only see you later.

I turn to Lucy, and see that she was having a hard time controlling her tears, but she was still managing to do it.

She smiles up at me as I sit Tate down on the ground. He watches both Lucy and I, as he stands next to his sisters' carrier seat.

"You okay?" I ask, reaching out and pulling her into me. Her arms instantly wrap around my waist and she buries her head in my chest.

A she just nod as she speaks, "Yeah," Her head was still buried in my chest, so it came out muffled.

"You sure," I ask, as I run my hand through her hair. She simply nods again as she pulls back and looks up at me. Her arms were still wrapped around my chest.

"Yeah," She whispers as her eyes tear up once more.

I bite my bottom lip and smile sympathetically down at her. "Don't cry Luce,"

She shakes her head as she blinks fast and repeatively. "I'm not, because I know this isn't goodbye. I'm going to see you again soon,"

I smile down at her, she was so strong, and I loved it about her. "That's right; this year will be over before you know it." I respond, as I reach down and push her hair out of her face. I then lean in and kiss her with everything in me.

She instantly wraps her arms around my neck and returns the kiss; and we both pull back breathless.

Without a word, she reaches down and pulls a piece of folded up paper out of her pocket. I mirror her actions, as I pull a piece of folded up paper out of my pocket on my chest. She looks up to me and smiles slightly as she places her piece of paper in the same pocket that had held her note, just seconds before.

She then takes her paper from me and places it back in her pocket before pulling something else out.

"What's this?" I ask, looking down at the small square of paper. I smile when I see a recent picture of the four of us.

It taken just last week, a few days before I got my orders, and we were at her mother's house, for her step father's birthday. We were sitting on the couch, and Lucy was sitting next to me. I had my arm around her, pulling her into me. I was holding Camdyn in my other arm, and she was wide awake just staring at us. Tate, was sitting in Lucy's lap, and was staring up at Lucy and I, with a huge smile on his face as I was leaned down, and kissing Lucy.

I look back up at her and smile. "Thank you,"

She just nods. "I figured it would help make it a little easier,"

I sigh, "Nothing will ever make leaving you guys any easier, but, I love this." I say as I lean down and kiss her again.

We pull apart when I hear the last call. She looks up to me, her eyes watering again,

"I love you Luce,"

She smiles. "I love you too Ian," She then leans up and gives me one last kiss, "See you soon,"

"See you soon," I reply back as I start to walk off. I stop and turn around to look at them once last time, and wave.

Lucy had already picked Tate up, and he was resting on her hip. He had his head on her shoulder, and was watching me, with giant tears in his eyes. Camdyn was still asleep, in her carrier seat at Lucy's feet. Lucy was smiling at me as she reaches up and takes Tate's hand, making him wave back at me.

I smile at them one last time before turning around and walking out of the airport.

Lucy – March 6th, 2012

After dropping Ian off at the airport, the kids and I had went and spent the afternoon with my good friend Ashley, in hopes that it would keep us distracted. Ashley, knowing how upset Tate and I were, did her best, and kept us busy all afternoon. It had worked, until it got too late, and I decided it was time to head home.

Once we got home, I quickly fed both Tate and Camdyn, before bathing them and putting them to bed. I didn't have the heart, and honestly I didn't think I could handle having them so far away, so I pulled Camdyn's bassinet to my side of the bed, and lied her in it to sleep. I then allowed Tate to sleep in bed with me, lying on Ian's side of the bed.

They were both out like a light, so I took the monitor with me and snuck into the bathroom. Once I was done with my shower, I quickly slip into one of Ian's old t shirts and a pair of sleep shorts before joining my son in bed. I was sitting up, against the headboard, playing with the folded up piece of paper Ian had given me. I hadn't read it yet, because I knew as soon as I did, I would break down, and I wanted to be home, away from everyone else when I finally allowed myself to do that. It was hard being the strong one, but someone had to.

Ian and I met my senior year of high school, I was only 17, and he was 19. He was obviously out of school, and was already enlisted in the Army. It was hard, and my friends and family begged me to not get involved with him, knowing it would be hard, but I didn't listen to them. I was already too head over heels in love with him. A year after we met, and had started dating, Ian got news that he was being transferred to Georgia.

It broke my heart, as well as Ian, but back then, he was better at hiding at emotion than I was. That was a task, I had since learned. I had just turned 18 when Ian got the news, and I knew I didn't want go without him anymore. It was completely unexpected, but it happened. Ian and I were hanging out at his house, and talking. Neither one of us wanted to go our separate ways, but we had no other choice, nor at least that's what he thought. That's why he was so surprised when I said we should get married.

Now, call it stupid and immature, but that was exactly what we did. We both knew we were young, and what the chances were, but we both knew that we were madly in love, and none of that mattered. The only thing that mattered to us, was that we were together. So, after we got married, we moved to Georgia, where we started our life. It's now six years later, I am 24 and Ian is 25, and we are still head over heels in love, and super happy.

The note was something that came up on coincidence. Ian has only been deployed three times over the last six years, this current time being his third.

The first time, was only 6 months after we married and moved to Georgia. I was having a hard time, with the days leading up to it, and decided there was no better way to get my emotions out, than to write it all down.

When I took him to the airport that first deployment, we were saying goodbye when I pulled the paper out and handed it to him. He gave me a sly smile and pulled out a piece of paper of his own, it turns out, and he had done the same thing that I had. That was now our thing; we would write our thoughts down and give them to one another before he left. We would only read them, once he was gone.

I quickly reach up and wipe my eyes as I finally get the courage to open the piece of paper and read what he had written, in his wonderfully, horrible handwriting.

_Lucy Goose,_

_When I enlisted in the Army, I was very single, and very selfish. I never once stopped to think about the future, and how it would affect my future family, and now I'm wishing I would have, because leaving you and the kids is honestly the hardest thing I've ever had to do. If I could go back, I would. I would have NEVER picked this life style, because it isn't fair to you guys. I keep thinking that it will get easier to leave you guys, but I now realize it never will. I hate leaving you guys, but this is something I feel I have to do, and I know you understand that, and that only makes me love you more. Please remember that I love you , more than anything on this earth. Hug and kiss the kids for me, and make sure you tell them every day how much daddy loves them, and misses them, and can't wait to come home to them. Or you for that matter. Remember, this isn't goodbye, it's see you later. I love you babe._

- _Ian_

I look up from the paper in my hands, with my eyes full of tears. He was honestly the best man in the entire world. Our life isn't easy, but it's deffently worth it, to have him as my husband, and the father of my children.

I quickly fold the piece of paper before reaching over and placing it on my nightstand next to the picture of he and I, in the frame, from when we first started dating. I then reach up and switch the lamp off before snuggling down under the covers, and finally allowing myself to break down fully.

Ian – March 6th, 2012

We had finally taken off and I leaned back in my seat, trying my hardest to relax. Sure, this was my third deployment, but I still wasn't quite used to it yet. It was still nerve racking, knowing that I could die at any moment, but it was also a rush. And it was the best feeling in the world, knowing that I was doing all of this so that everyone, my wife, and my children included, could have their freedom, their freedom to live their lives.

I bite my bottom lip, thinking of Lucy and the kids. Being away from them was deffently the hardest part of all of this. Nothing will ever explain how hard it is to leave them behind, knowing that I'm missing so much in my children's lives.

Tate just celebrated his third birthday last month, but while I was gone, I would be missing his first baseball game. I would also be missing Camdyn's first birthday, and that tore me up. I had only gotten three months with her, my precious angel, and now I was going to miss the next year of her life. Her first birthday, her first steps, her first words, her first everything.

And Lucy, I can't even explain how much I'm going to miss her, her laugh, her smile, her scent, holding her in my arms while she sleeps with her head on my chest. All of it, I miss it already.

Blinking back the tears, by not allowing myself to cry in front of these people, I reach down and pull the piece of paper out of my pocket, along with the picture.

I stare at the picture for a few minutes before unfolding the paper and sitting back to read it.

_Darling Ian, _

_Wow, I can't believe this is already your third deployment. It seems like just yesterday I was scared senseless, and dropping you off at the airport for your first. Back then, I figured it would get easier to send you off each time, but now I know, it never will, especially since Tate and Camdyn have been born. Honestly, it scares me to drop you off. Part of me, wants to just take you back home and lock you up so that they can't ever have you, but I know that's selfish of me. I know why you are doing this, and that's so we can have freedom to live our lives, and so that one day Tate and Camdyn can be whoever they want, and for that I am SO proud of you! I am so unbelievably proud of you and your bravery, and I'm so unbelievably proud and honored to call you my husband, and the father of my children. Please stay safe baby, and come home to us. We love you so, so much, and we can't wait to have you back home with us. _

_Xoxo, _

_Lucy. _

After reading her words, I simply fold the piece of paper back up and place it back in my pocket. I then turn to stare at the picture that was still in my hands and run my finger over the three of them. Just one year, sure it's a pretty good amount of time, but we've came through so much, so I know this will be a piece of cake. One year, and I will be back home with my family, where my heart still lies. "See you soon," I mumble before placing the picture carefully back in my pocket.


End file.
